Tailed Fairies - Fairies Journal
by Cleo Prince
Summary: ((GaLe!) Ok. This is another idea i had from my previous story from a few mouths ago called Fairies Mirror (NaLu) but it is in no way a sequal of that story annd has no connection to it at all except the story of the tailed fairies) Anyway, basically Levy gets a journal thats not quite what it seems and stuff happens. (Bad summery)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

**Heya~! Im back finnnaaaallllyyyyyy! College this year was crazy and i didn't have time to write but i am back now and will be for at least 2 months!**

**Anyway! Please enjoy my newest story and hopefully if you enjoy it you'll look out for my other new ones as i have at least four other fanfiction ideas hehe.**

**(NO flames etc. Just no mean shit or anything.)**

* * *

><p>Tailed Fairies – Journal.<p>

Levy was excited. She had just been into her local second hand book store and had managed to find amongst the dusty shelves, between the unevenly stacked books, an old leather journal. To her joy and amazement it was completely blank inside. What delighted her even more was the fact the cover was embossed with a symbol she remembered from her favourite childhood fairy tales, the symbol of the tailed fairies.

Once she was home and in the safety of her little room on the university campus she sat down at the desk and placed the book carefully down. She then sat and grabbed her pen, she took a deep breath and opened the journal at the first page to start writing down her most intimate thoughts and feelings… and to just let off some steam. However she found now, on the previously pristine white pages, black words written in a beautiful, swirling handwriting.

At first she was dismayed and then slowly her eyes focused on the writing and she started to read the words there: _Once upon a time there was a beautiful young peasant girl who lived with her poor family, working hard and saving her pennies until the day she was old enough to leave her home, and escape to the city where she could learn new things, get a job and expand on her beloved collection of books. _Levy frowned, it sounded a little like her, she had left her home as soon as she had won her scholarship at the Magnolia University, taking her small savings and little collection of books with her and she too had always dreamed of doing so. She had since got a part time job at the university library while she was studying.

With this confusion in her mind she looked back to the story. _ She managed to get a job at the large city library and was happy to spend her days organising and recommending books to the people on Magnolia. _Magnolia?! Levy's eyes widened in surprise but she continued to read_. The girls life was peaceful and she was perfectly happy with it until the day a huge storm racked the city and she was trapped at work. At this point the doors opened and a man walked in. Her co-workers shielded away from the man who looked scary in his size and angry face…._

…Levy turned the page. But that was all that was there. She frowned and closed the journal as she frowned. The story, that seemed to have magically appeared sometime between her buying it and getting home and the character seemed to mimic her own life. However the one place the story didn't line up with her life was with the storm and the scary man, she had been in Magnolia for nearly two months and not a single drop of rain had fallen in that time. She stood up from her desk and headed for her little bookshelf… maybe tomorrow when she looked back at her new journal it will be empty again, the words gone as quickly as they had appeared.

She chose a book from her shelf and lay down on her little bed. She opened her book and sighed tiredly she probably wouldn't read for very long, she had to get up early tomorrow, meet Lucy and Cana in the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I will apologize here that the ending of this chapter is a little bit rushed because i wanted to finish tonight and post it as i am leaving for holiday tomorrow morning and didn't want to make you guy wait!**

**This chapter is much longer than the intro but i've only loosly proof read it (because of holiday) so sorry if the grammer and spelling isnt great!**

**Anywayyyyyy Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Levy! Look look!" Levy looked up at her friend Lucy who was looking out the window with wide eyes.<p>

"Lucy? What's going on out there?" Levy got to her feet and started to walk over.

"IT'S RAINING!" Lucy cried pushing the curtain open wider to reveal the darkening university campus and the heavy rain that was suddenly pelting down from heavy black clouds. Students dashed about in their usual summer clothes, Levy herself wore her favourite orange dress and Lucy was in a blue and white top and short blue skirt. Not the clothes for wet weather.

Levying eyes widened as she watched, the campus was now clearly on a slight slope, water was quickly gathering as strong winds threw leaves from the trees which were beginning to block what few drains the university had. "Oh no... Lucy! It's flooding!"

"Oh... Shit..." Lucy bit her lip. In this moment there was a huge roar of thunder which made the two friends hug each other tightly in fear.

At this point the senior librarian, Professor White, called over. "Away from the window girls! It's starting to flood, we're flooded in and some students are going to be taking shelter in here, I need you to go down into the basement, at the very back there should be a load of boxes with towels and blankets inside. Fetch them up here!"

The two girls, finding relief in their professors orders scurried to the back room to go down into the basement. They found the dusty boxes, four of them, and managed to get them upstairs. "They're so dusty." Lucy sneezed as she shook one to get rid of the dust.

"They will be..." Professor White nodded. "We haven't needed to use them for 7 years. There was a sudden storm then as well... I had only just started working here, we were in here for two days."

"Didn't they put in any safety measures to stop it happening again?" Levy asked sounding a bit shocked.

"Only the lower campus is effected which is just us and the art buildings, they put in a few drains but that was about it."

"That's stupid." Lucy sighed.

"I know." Professor White nodded her head. "Now, Levy, please go light the fire in the reading room, Lucy you start getting people blankets and sending them to the reading room. Levy when you done help Lucy."

"Got it!" The two girls split off and Levy quickly got a huge fire roaring in the fire place before helping Lucy shake out and distribute the blankets and towels to the students that trickled in from outside, cold and wet. The stream was just slowing to a halt when one last student arrived, levy presumed he was a student anyway, though he was very tall and wore several layers of black clothing and his black hair was a long spiky mess around his face a shoulders. Lucy recoiled away from him and even Professor white looked a little fearful of the large male that stood in the library entrance, dripping water from his hair and clothes onto the floor. Levy took a deep breath, she'd faced a lot in her life and she wasn't going to be scared by a guys fashion choices. She hurried forward with two towels. She threw one on his hair and the over she stretched to wrap around his shoulders. Around to his front again she looked up at his face that his hair was hiding a smiled. "Come with me and well get you dried by the fire ok?" She didn't let him finish before she started walking and he trudged after her.

"Levy!" Lucy leant her head on Levy's shoulder where she was sat in the reading room, on one of the many comfortable couches, reading a book.

"What is it Luce?" She asked quietly.

"You were really brave to talk to that big guy earlier..." She whispered. "He's really scary.. I mean.. I wasn't wrong, look at him now he's a bit drier...So many piercings!" She gasped.

"Lucy there's nothing wrong with that." Levy sighed.

"I know, I know... But still!" Levy rolled her eyes.

"Luce... Ya know... We've been sat here a while now... And that jock over there hasn't stopped staring at you." She whispered nodding towards a pink hair boy who was sat with the rest of his team, they had been jogging as training when the storm hit and had taken shelter in the library.

"No way?" Lucy glanced subtly his way. "Oh my god he's hot!"

"Go talk to him then!" Levy chuckled nudging her friend.

"What do I even say?" Lucy asked

"Make it look like you're doing the rounds, talk to a few little groups before going to his and make like you're making sure everything is ok." Levy suggested. "Just stay relaxed."

"Ok... Ok I'm going." Lucy got up an started to walk about. Once she was gone Levy picked up her bag from beside her and pulled out the journal, she could finally check it, tonight had been way way way too much like that bit of the story that had appeared last night, a storm and a dark stranger. She opened it up and re-read the first page, sure enough it all matched what had happened so far that evening. She took a deep breath and turned the page. She smiled when she saw a new passage written.

~Amongst the other city folk that sheltered in the library the stranger sat alone in the corner, talking to no one.~ Levy glanced up and sure enough the boy was sat on a arm chair in the far corner. She quickly looked back to the journal in case he looked up as saw her. ~ The girl watched him with careful and interested eyes until her boss told her to get back to work as she was sent to collect some food from the store room to give to the townsfolk. When she came back with the bread she had found she started to distribute it to the people. However she was knocked by someone as she feel straight into the lap of the dark stranger. She gave a hasty apologises and scrambled up but the man just nodded his head and let her get back to her job. Later as people began to drift to sleep as the storm raged on outside the girl found herself watching the man once again, only this time he looked up, he raised one hand and beckoned her over...~

Levy blushed at the thought that this might happened to her. She really really didn't want to fall into the boys lap... Ok maybe she wouldn't mind that much but... It would be really embarrassing! She looked across at him and suddenly an idea occurred to her. She had once read a book where when you wrote in it a reply would appear and she wounded if, her journal could tell stories it might answer her question. She pulled out a pen and wrote out 'Hello?'

After a few seconds words started to be written in the beautiful swirly handwriting. ~Hello Miss Levy McGarden.~

'You know my name? How? What are you?'

~My name is Mavis Vermillon, I put my spirit in this journal to help people find true love.~ the writing replied.

'Love?' Levy was gobsmacked, was this... Mavis person trying to tell her that the boy in the dark clothes... Was supposed to be her true love?

~Yes, I know he doesn't looked like much Levy but he just needs someone to give him a chance, and you have the perfect forgiving temperament, you've already caught his eye since you had the guts to approach him earlier.~

'Wow ok... One more question... Why didn't you tell me this is the first place?'

~That's an easy one, people tend to freak out when a book starts wiring out conversation, a story is much less scary. But you were smart enough to try talking to me! You're the first in a long time!~

'Really I-' At that moment Levy was called my Professor White. '-I've got to go now,' she quickly scribbled down her goodbyes before putting the journal away and going to the teachers side.

"Levy, would you mind going into the kitchen out back as gather up whatever food you can find?"

Levy smiled knowingly and nodded. She glanced to where Lucy was sat talking with the jocks. "Shall I get out the event water heater? Get some tea and coffee available?" She asked, some people where still a bit damp and shivery, the black haired guy included, but he was trying to hide it.

"Good idea Levy, I'd ask Lucy to help but it looks like she might have found a bit of a silver lining over there." The teacher chuckled

"That's ok, I've got it." Levy smiled at her teacher before headed off to the back rooms of the library. While there she smiled to herself as she gathered what biscuits and other food she could find, and set up the water heater to heat up. Hopefully when she went back up, she'd get her opportunity to talk to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Rates, follows, faves, reviews, etc. are allllll welcome and much appreciated! I want your guys input on improvements and if you've enjoyed it or not!<strong>

**THANK YOU FOR READINGGGGG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry this update was sooooo slow! I was working on it for agessss, i just didnt know when to stop and end the chapter and just erghhhh!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the fairy tail characters**

* * *

><p>Hopefully when she went back up she'd get her chance to talk to him.<p>

... She didn't have to wait till she went back upstairs. She was reaching for something on the top shelf of a cupboard. She'd brought one knee up onto the counter, ready to climb up when she heard a low gruff voice behind her. "Need help there shrimp?" The voice asked followed by a low chuckle.

Levy looked around, twisting her knee at an odd angle. She gasped, half because the person speaking was the guy in dark clothes and half because twisting around had caused her to become unbalanced and she had started to topple.

She squeezed her eyes shut and braced for the impact... But it didn't come. She peeked opened her eyes and then soon widened when she found herself in the arms of him. "O-oh... H-hi there."

"Hey there shrimp." He smirked down at the clumsy girl in his arms. "I'm Gajeel."

"L-Levy. My name is Levy." she blushed. "C-could you put me down please?"

"Sure shrimp." He turned her upright and set her on her feet. "Yer shouldn't climb 'bout, yer coulda gotten hurt."

"I couldn't reach the tea box... It's at the back of the top shelf!" She huffed slightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"relax shorty." He chuckled reaching past her and easily getting down the box. "Yer tall saviour is 'ere."

She frowned at him. "I said my name is Levy! Not shorty!" She said, then she lowered her eyes. "Sorry... I mean... Thanks." She sighed.

"Yer welcome shrimp, anything else yer need my height and/or muscles for while I'm here?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Well..." He glanced at the trolley with the water heater and trays of mugs and tea spoons that were there, then back up at the cupboard where she needed to get down the biscuits that were store there. "The biscuits are kinda out of my reach too..." She mumbled.

"Gihi." He chuckled "I got it shrimp." He chuckled reaching up and starting to bring down several packets of various biscuits and cookies, while she organised the trolley a little better to make space for them. "Geez how many packets of biscuits does one library need?" He asked as he piled then onto the trolley.

"On slow days there's not much for us to do but drink tea and eat biscuits..." Levy chuckled "That and read of course."

"Sure. Yer a little bookworm eh shrimp?" Gajeel chuckled.

"I do work in a library Gajeel..." She pointed out as she pushed the trolley out of the little kitchen. "Anyway, thank god the storm hasn't cut the electricity... Or there'd be no hot drinks for anyone."

He grunted in agreement and switched back to silent as he followed her back to the reading room. As Levy set up the water heater Gajeel moved silently back to the corner where he had been sat before he'd followed Levy to the kitchen, completely on an uncontrolled impulse to talk to the blue haired girl who seemed shy at first glance but had had the guts to not judge him on appearances and had helped him even when others were wary. He thought her stupidly trusting, almost too nice and selfless to those around her, and found himself wondering when she had last done something simply for herself and not for someone else. He frowned a little to himself, barely noticing the people around him shift away at his rather scary face. What was he doing, thinking these things about a girl he'd barely met, he'd only just learnt her name goddammit. He sighed a little under his breath as he found himself watching her across the room again, like he had before when she had been writing in some kind of notebook, a diary maybe. Now she was happy handing out teas and coffees to people and offering biscuits for people to eat. Selfless. He found himself thinking again as she tirelessly catered for everyone's needs, he was still quite damp and cold thanks to his heavy and thick clothes and would love a hot tea at that point, however he didn't want to scare anyone else away from the hot drinks and he wanted Levy so be able to get her own drink as soon as she could.

He forced himself to look away and close his eyes, maybe he could get some sleep. Not half an hour later he was roused from his light sleep by an angel calling his name. "Gajeel... Hey Gajeel..." He forced his eyes open and realised it wasn't an angel, or it was... He wasn't sure, but what he was sure was the apparent angles name, Levy. She was smiling at him and holding a hot cup of tea out to him. "Hi." She smiled "Sorry I didn't realise you were asleep... But you were still shivering a bit, so I brought you some tea."

He gave her a small smile. "Thanks shrimp." He took the cup and took a sip of the sweet tea, feeling the warmth seep through his chilled body.

She smiled back at him and slowly got to her feet from her crouched position. He raised a hand unconsciously to stop her. She gave him a small questionable look. "Erm... W-would you like to sit with me a while?" He asked quietly. A lot of people in the room were staring to doze off as it was pretty late and now they had drunk some warm drink and eaten a little, they were comfortable and sleepy.

She smiled. "I'd love to." She nodded. "Just let me finish packing away and I'll come back ok?" She gave him and small smile.

"Sure." He nodded.

She stood and went back to her makeshift tea station. she turned off the water heater and organised everything neatly before collecting her bag and blanket and making her way over to Gajeel with her own cute of tea.

"Welcome back shrimp." He chuckled as she sat down against the wall right next to him and draped the blanket over her lap.

She sighed "I did tell you my name Gajeel... You can call me Levy you know."

"Yeah but shrimp suits you better." He chuckled flashing her his slightly sharp teeth in the flickering firelight.

She sighed again. "I guess there's no helping it." she shook her head. "So tell me Gajeel, what course are you taking here at the university?"

"Art." He mumbled under his breath.

Levy's eyes widened. "Really you're an art student?"

"Yeah... I make sculptures mostly, out of iron and stuff... But I draw too... Y'know to plan out my work." He shrugged.

"Wow that's so cool!" Levy smiled at him. "I wish I could make things like that, but my little hands were made to hold a pen." He held her hands out and spread her fingers, to emphases their small size.

"Literature?" He asked holding out his hands beside hers, they were large and rough, next to her soft and delicate hands.

She giggled at the different before lowering her hands. "Yeah, I was offered a scholarship by Professor Freed when we happened to meet in my hometown." She yawned "And he saw some of my work thanks to my pushy teacher, Mira. I think they're actually dating now..."

"Your old teacher is dating your current professor?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Well, Mira keeps coming down to the university... She's days to see me and her little sister Lisanna, but neither of us actually see her when she's here. We think she's dating Freed." She smiled nodding slowly as her eyes drooped. "We're happy for her though..."

"You're tired shrimp... Why don't you sleep a little..." Gajeel gently moved her head to his shoulder and slowly, so not to scare her, wrapped on arm around her to hold her in place.

"But gotta... Look after everyone..." She yawned nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Shut up and sleep shrimp." He mumbled awkwardly patting her hair.

"Rude..." She mumbled before quickly falling asleep. After all it had been a long, confusing and stressful day.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah thats this chapter sorry for any grammar mistakes and such my old editor is busy and I'm rubbish at proof reading my own stuff.<strong>

**Hopefully in chapter to come we'll see these two outside of the library and see some of Gajeel work! Yay!**


End file.
